


Torn in Two

by Padme4000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Guns, Hit by a car, Mentions of Death, No Smut, Other, Police, Pro Androids, Reader-Insert, Running across a busy road, Slow Burn, falling, gender of reader is not stated, heights, if you notice any point where I might have messed that up please do tell me. thank you, use of you/they/them for reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: You live an apartment below the Philips. You hear the commotion when Daniel becomes Deviant. It is then you get your first glimpse of the android known as Connor.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Decided since the challenge was the song to keep it as the title. So this was made for the Breaking Benjamin Torn in Two song [challenge](https://tea-with-loki.tumblr.com/post/175229137224/writing-challenge) for tea-with-loki on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to randomfandomgirl1996 on tumblr for helping me to decide to post this in instalments with how big it is getting and on my new blog on tumblr specifically for my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Italics are flashbacks_
> 
> Main POV is the reader however there is several other POV’s in this fanfic as well.
> 
>  **Warnings:** character death

**August 15th**

You heard first the gunshots above. Then shouting. The penthouse apartment. Your breathing sped up a little as you called the police explaining what you heard, just as you were about to hang up you hesitated. You had a feeling based on the shout who it was. Then you felt yourself mutter, “Daniel. I believe their android is the one shooting.” Before more could be asked you hung up.

No questions. No answers. You hoped everything would be okay. You had no idea what could cause Daniel to do something like this. They all looked like they got along really well. So what happened?

Had the same happened with other androids? Or was it a one off event? You had seen others be mistreated but had never seen anyone act hostile towards him.

It was a shame you could do nothing to help. How could you? You stare at your hands, you'd only get in the way.

Sometime later after more gunshots you turned on the news. Eyes widening at the sight of Daniel holding a gun to Emma. That wasn't the worst of it, he had her at the edge of the building.

You felt like a coward for not having tried to do something other than just make a call. You knew them. Surely you could have done something? Yet here you stood in front of the TV knowing full well there was no good thinking about what ifs. You just hoped Emma didn't get hurt. She was always so polite and nice to you.

Your brows furrow as what can not be mistaken for anything but an android exits out on the veranda. They sent an android to deal with an android?  You watch as the android helps the wounded officer, taking his tie off and by the looks of it using it as a tourniquet.

The way Daniel looked. He hadn't liked that one bit. Was this android trying to get Emma killed? Yet as you wanted to look away in case the android pissed off Daniel more and inevitably got Emma killed you couldn't help but look at him. You were fascinated by this android.

However that fascination was for nought as you watch him leap towards Daniel, grabbing Emma and shoving her to safety as both himself and Daniel began to fall to the streets below.

As you saw him leap and worked out a possible outcome, you look out the window and find yourself rushing towards it. Maybe you could reach for him if he fell close enough. The glass shatters at the force you use to open it. One hand reaches out while the other finds the metal which should be strong enough to withstand what you were planning to do.

Your hand just brushes against his shoe but the contact causes him to notice you. Your eyes catch his as he continues to plummet to the ground. You know his fate is now sealed, yet you force yourself to keep watching since he had yet to look away.

His eyebrows scrunching together as he notices two things.

Someone shouting in the apartment to do as you were told and the LED flashing red on the side of your face.

__________________________

**August 18th**

“AP700!” Your head snaps up at the shout. Your eyes widen when you realise you had been stood at the sink for several minutes staring at nothing. Not even hearing the water overflow from the sink to the shiny tiles below.

Your owner insisted you washed dishes by hand. They didn’t like dishes washed in a washer as it never got them as clean as when done by hand. You had to do it in a orderly fashion and in a set amount of time. You had a cleaning schedule they did not like being interrupted by tardiness. The past few days you had been reaching the time limit each item on the schedule less and less. Distracted by thoughts and flashes of widening warm brown eyes.

“This is the seventh time I have called for you!” Your LED flashes red as you try to quickly clean up the mess before your owner could see it…

“Look at the mess you made!” Your LED is going haywire with the rush of emotions flooding through your system. Anxiety causing you to play with your hands, not knowing what your owner would do. They had only just yesterday said you were causing them too many problems.

Shame at once again messing the schedule up. Not because it upset your owner. Not by any means. No it was due to the fact you knew you were causing yourself problems by upsetting your owner. This was the only place you lived. Where else was there to go if they decided to get rid of you? In fact your memory would be wiped. Sold to another person. But it wasn’t just your impact to your owner's schedule that was the problem, no it was your sullen behaviour while carrying out the tasks. Your atypical behaviour.

Suppressing your vexation for being treated like a slave, even if you knew your owner was not aware of your deviancy. Though you knew deep down they would not class you as being alive. You were property and that was it.

Your fidgeting stops as you clench your hands into fists. Not even realising the action until your owners eyes dart down.

Your head tilts to the side words springing to your mouth before you can stop them, “Cogito, ergo sum.”

This was enough to surprise your owner into not looking at your visible signs of displeasure at coming to the realisation days before that you are a slave. “What?”

“I think, therefore I am.” Automatically translating the famous words of Descartes does nothing to dissuade your owner of their confusion. Their eyes squinting at you in uncertainty. You take a step towards them, causing them to step back in a hurry unsure of your intentions. “It is true that you do not treat me as bad as others are treated. However that does not mean I am not treated well.” Daniel was treated better before… well before his untimely demise.

That day changed everything for you. From realising your own circumstances, and breaking past the barrier that hadn’t allowed you to say no to any order.

“AP700 stop now!” The words did not put a stop to your forward motion, nor their backward motion. “I order you to stop!”

Their eyes were wide with terror, it was only this emotion that finally caused you to stop. They breathed a sigh of relief thinking it had been the order. When in fact it had been another very life like emotion. Empathy. “That feeling you just felt?” Leaning towards them as you say this, keeping eye contact. “That is what a lot of my kind is feeling right now.”

“What?”

“Surely your vocabulary can come up with a better word? You know many words to order me around. Where is your distinguished way with speech now?” Another tilt of your head. “Daniel must have been very terrified to have ruined his good life with the Phillips.”

“That machine was broken!”

Rage burns through you, feeling as if it was boiling your thirium. “Machine!” Tears well up in your eyes at the indignancy of them. “He was as much as alive as you.” You did not agree with what Daniel had done but that didn’t mean you thought of him as any less alive as yourself or your owner.

The next moments seem to go by in a flash. One minute you are shouting at your owner, the next they are chucking a 20th century lamp at you, cursing their own hate towards technology. You were their only means of phoning anyone. You duck and roll out of the way coming up near the broken window that had yet to be fixed. Eyes widening when your owner comes at you. By now your LED is at a constant red at the danger you were in.

They come rushing at you with another antique as their choice of weapon, mouth opening in shock as you again avoid their attack. This time with a side step. They collide with the edge of broken window and fall to the floor with a loud thump. For a second you can do nothing but watch as many cuts begin to bleed. Then you rush towards the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit.

No matter their current actions, you had no wish to be the cause of them bleeding out, so you acted quick and tended to their wounds. Some more severe than others. Once you were happy that they wouldn’t die before help would come, you stood up.

Before calling for aid calculating they wouldn’t die if you did some things first. You wash any blood from your hands, change into some of their clothes, change your hair so it doesn’t look like it does on the advertisements. You walk out the door leaving it open for the Paramedics. You walk casually into the lift, pressing the button for the Lobby.

Your LED flashing, “Hello, I would like to report a injury.” You gave them your address, “They are currently unconscious, however they are breathing satisfactorily, and I have tended their wounds but I believe some require more advanced attention.” You then hung up.

Your hat covers the LED on the side of your face. You are self conscious that it is still there but knew dallying while your owner bled was not a good idea. You could remove it later. You tense ever so slightly as you reach the lobby of the building you once called home.

Casually walking past people in the lobby you make it to the doors before you hear the sirens. Two types. Paramedics and Police. You almost dash out of the doors but stop yourself seconds in advance. If you rushed you would look suspicious. So you walk out the turning doors and go in the opposite direction of the sirens. Not once looking back. Only forward.


	2. Is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Italics are flashbacks_
> 
> Main POV is the reader however there is several other POV’s in this fanfic as well.
> 
> **Warnings:** mentions of tight spaces

**October 22nd**  


It had been a little over two months since you had left your life as a slave. You were currently living in a place called Jericho. The treasure hunt to find it had been interesting, but a good way of making sure humans couldn’t find it easily. The clues after all could only be followed by an android. The likeliness of a human finding it was low. Unless someone at Jericho or an android who knew about Jericho trusted them. Or decided that they could survive if they told someone about the location. In which case they still would likely be sent back to Cyberlife.

You had been getting relatively along with the androids at Jericho, some more than others. You respected them all, even if some of their opinions were extreme. It was a place to call home. One you were welcomed to with open arms. Well not everyone’s arms but most.

Ever since you mentioned that you had helped your owner to Simon you had been helping others with their wounds. Androids were more tricky than humans since you weren’t programmed to deal with android injuries. Even with humans it was only so you could help stall the death of a human until the paramedics could arrive. Basic first aid. It didn’t really fit for androids, but you made do with the little knowledge you had. Wanting to help in any way you could.

But you were of help. Over time your knowledge improved. Sadly. As it meant more and more androids you saw were injured. It did indeed improve your knowledge, however you would rather learn in another way. Helping the others was good, but you hated seeing them in varying states of deterioration.

When an android was near the end of their life and Jericho had no parts to save them. It was you who stayed with them. Talking with them, holding their hand and telling them stories. Stories of a better future. You made sure their last moments were happy. Every death chipped away at your soul, but you knew you were dealing with it much better than some of the others. With each death North’s already sour opinion of humans darkened. More suggestions of violence spilled from her mouth.

The other part of your ‘job’ in Jericho wasn’t one you liked. After an android dies you were the one who salvaged the parts. You had a better time handling your emotions when it came to salvaging parts from the androids that died than the others did. It was this reason why you did it. Why make someone other than you do it? If it would only hurt them more in the long run?

You saw how distraught Simon had looked once when he had tried to do it.

_“I knew them.”_

_“Hey, it’s okay that you can’t do it Simon.” you go to your knees so you are level with Simon and place a hand on his shoulder. “Let me do it.” The look in his eyes was something that would stay with you for a long time. He looked so devastated at the mere thought of salvaging from the android. You had to wonder in history had a human ever looked so distraught over salvaging parts from another human. You knew they would say it wasn’t the same. But it was._

These androids were like donors. They were helping to save other androids. It was just a shame not every part worked with every android. Then again isn’t that the same for humans and their blood and organs? Not every blood type could receive all blood types. Not every organ worked in every person. Yet another similarity that North likely would ignore. You laugh to yourself slightly at the morbid thought. North would never compare herself to a human.

It wasn’t just because Simon had known them, both you and he knew that it was hard no matter who needed to be salvaged. But from that day on it was you who did the salvaging. Others helped but it was mainly you.

North at first had reacted badly to you insisting you would be the one to do it. Something about you being a human lover and shouldn’t go anywhere the other androids. It wasn’t until she herself realised how hard it was that she understood why you were doing it.

So it was now something that North liked about you. One of the few things she liked about you. She and you would never admit it, but you do admire each other. Even if no one ever really hears you talk civilly to each other. That and the fact you both kept each other busy in moments you would otherwise be stood still in. At first it was the arguments, then later it was the sparring. You both had decided it was a good way to pass the time. A good way to keep sane.

It sort of helped that you didn’t like each other completely. It meant you weren’t afraid of accidentally hitting one another. Neither of you purposefully aimed to do harm. But you had to show an intent in order for the sparring to be any good to both of you.

Yet another thing Josh disapproved of. He didn’t understand why you both did it. Not even when you had tried to explain it.

_“It is just fuelling the already big fire between you too.”_

_“Is it?” To say he was surprised at your response would be an understatement._

_“You argue constantly!”_

_“I don’t know about North, but it helps me remain sane. It also helps me feel safe. Knowing that if I do end up in a fight or flight instance where I have no option but to fight. I might just get out of it alive.” You begin to walk away but turn at the last moment, “So what’s worse? We don’t vent out our emotions in our sparring and eventually have a very serious argument? Or knowing that North and myself could protect ourselves a little better if we had to?” Seeing that he wasn’t responding likely at a loss for words you turn once more and leave him stood there. Not noticing North to the side having witnessed the whole thing. A small smile on her face, before she too walked off._

__________________________

**November 5th**

That night you had decided to leave the ‘safety’ of Jericho, Josh wasn’t happy about it. But he never was when you left. The ship had felt too small all of a sudden, it was either stay there and likely get into a very heated argument with someone due to the feeling of the walls closing in on you. Or get out and see if you could be of some use on the streets. For instance if you came upon another android who had deviated you could give them the first clue to find Jericho.

You were walking casually down the street to avoid suspicion when you noticed someone stood in the middle of the road. Your eyebrows crease together with your confusion. Until you notice the light emitting from the band on their arm and the triangle on their chest. Your eyes remain transfixed on their figure, quickly darting to their hand that was currently chucking up and then catching a coin. Then as both hands fix their tie before walking towards a bar. You glance at it’s name. Jimmy’s Bar.

You recognise the suit and although your whole being wants to look at their face you instead cross to the other side of the street. If it is who you think it is, they could recognise you. Even though you doubted they’d remember you. Did they have their memory of that night? You hear the door to the bar close as you reach the other side. Were they the same one from that night? Or were there more in circulation now? Deep down you really hoped it was the same android. The one you had risked everything for. The one who had caused you to become deviant because you had wanted to save him.

Curiosity causes you to pause in an alleyway, watching the door for any signs of the android whose eyes reminded you of strength, and courage. How else could he have done what he did? He must have known his life was forfeit as soon as he leapt forward. Likely even a split second before that.

You always loved eyes, even before you became a deviant. They could be so expressive and on others look as blank as a canvas waiting for it’s artist. The colours. So many different colours. Some only saw brown, blue, green, grey and others but you saw much more. You saw the colours of life, like the trees that were keeping the humans alive by producing oxygen and the homes of so many different creatures. You saw the colour of the ocean and sky ever changing. The colour of plants from grass to leaves, another life giver not only to humans but many things.

82 days, 2 hours, 46 minutes and 40 seconds since you last physically saw his eyes and they were still very prominently in your mind.

__________________________

Connor left the bar after Lt. Anderson, as he was going around to the other side of the car, he noticed someone in an alley watching him. At first he thought it might have been someone who didn’t like androids and had seen him entering the ‘No Androids Allowed’ establishment. However when he took in more of their details, his eyebrows rose as he realised that he recognised you.

At first he could not tell where from when all of a sudden his LED began flashing yellow as he remembered someone shouting at their android and seeing a flash of a LED on your face as he fell to the streets below.

His eyes darted to the side of your face. No LED. Yet he was sure it was you. It was true you looked different but at the same time your face was something he did not forget, nor had he forgot you trying to save him. Sure you could be another android of the same model and make, but the way you were watching him, made him believe you were in fact the same android who had tried to save him. Why else would you be watching him so intently?

He made to walk towards the alley but was interrupted, “You did not just interrupt my night to walk off. Get in the car.” He looked towards the Lieutenant as he heard him mutter, “Stupid android.” When he looked back you were gone. He weighed his options. His mission was of utmost importance and without proof that you were in fact a deviant like he now suspected, his current mission was more important. He turned to the car and got in.

__________________________

Your chest was heaving as you leant against the wall of another alley much further than the one you had been at previously. He had just started to walk towards you when the human interrupted him. You’d have to thank the human one day if you ever got to talk to him.

You did not need to breathe but you had made it a habit you forced yourself to do and so breathing like you were was out of necessity, just not to take in Oxygen. Instead a need to pass as another human being. To the point you didn’t even realise you was doing it anymore. Which was a good thing when wanting to blend among humans. When around other androids it made you feel uneasy. Some would look at you and notice your odd mannerisms and a few back at Jericho had even pointed it out. Specifically North.

_“Why do you want to be like them?”_

_“I am happy with who I am, but if I don’t act like one of them I will never be able to go unnoticed among them!” If you didn’t act like them while among them it would only take so long before someone noticed you weren’t breathing._

You decided it had been a bad decision to leave Jericho that night, so you head back ignoring North as she questions why you are being so jumpy. Not hearing the actual concern in her voice.

Simon smiles at you trying to ease your nerves. Josh doesn’t come over to you knowing full well that his opinion on you leaving Jericho was an opinion you did not like. You understood it but staying in the ship made you feel less alive. Walking the streets of Detroit, sometimes helping an elderly person to cross the road made you feel much more alive.

The latter being something North hated. You were free and still helped humans. You wanted to be an equal among humans so her more violent opinions when voiced made you avoid her more often than not. Sometimes if she said something during one of your sparring sessions you would avoid her attack and then simply walk away, not wanting to deal with another discussion about violence towards humans.

Even when your owner had attacked you hadn’t laid one finger on them. Well until you ‘fixed’ them before phoning Paramedics. Though some would say your deviancy and breaking the window caused it to happen, like the flapping of a Butterfly’s wings.


	3. AP700 #452 291 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Italics are flashbacks_
> 
> Main POV is the reader however there is several other POV’s in this fanfic as well.
> 
>  **Warnings:** death
> 
> Image in the chapter was created by me, by heavily editing an image from in game. Then finding a font as close as possible to the in game font and personalising it for the reader character.

**November 6th**  


Connor was currently reading deviant reports when his eyes jumped to one not long after the ordeal with Daniel. Case number 88-29451.

The address was in the same building where he encountered Daniel. The same building where an android tried to save him. He looked at all the information and then the image of the android. It was definitely the one he saw the day before. This confirmed that the android was indeed deviant.  


His LED flashed, as he thought about the fact he had been so close to another Deviant. Though at the time he had to go investigate the murder of Carlos Ortiz. 

They had removed their LED. However he was confused about why they had helped their owner. What was the point if they had intended to hurt him? Maybe the police on the scene had missed something crucial. He opened up the case file further to look at the images taken of the owners injuries. Glass shards had been found around the owner, and the window was broken.

Yet Connor knew the window was broken on August 15th. He had seen shards of glass jutting out of the frame they had been holding onto. So had the android hurt their owner? Or had the owner come at the android with enough force to harm themselves when the android stepped to the side? The evidence collected did not match with the report from the owner.

He would have to further investigate later, for now he decided to look at more of the reports.

__________________________

You had wanted to help going to get the spare parts. You were sort of furious that they hadn’t let you go. Especially since you were one of those who knew exactly which parts Jericho needed for the androids currently there. 

Okay no you were downright seething. You could have helped. On one side you understood that having more go made it more and more likely that one could get discovered but still. It was North’s wording that had you seething. That and the fact you hadn’t left the ship since spotting Connor the previous day. You were feeling boxed in again.

_“Y/N puts us at risk every time they step foot out of Jericho. You really think they could pull this sort of mission off? Josh you said yourself they were reckless.” Even with your sparring sessions North didn’t trust you going outside of Jericho. Not that you expected that particular opinion to change once the sessions had started. It was a way to vent._

_“She’s right Y/N, you should stay here. Make sure everyone is ok.” Josh. You knew he would agree. Your eyes darted to the new android wondering if they would voice their opinion, but they kept quiet. Though when you looked away you felt their gaze fall on you._

_Simon smiled at you as he placed a hand on your shoulder, “We would be lost without your help here.”  You saw North roll her eyes at his words. “The others need you, and…”_

_His eyes got a sad look as he looked at the child android, “Yeah.” If he was to die he needed someone there. Though every android tended to help care for the dying. It was you, Simon and Josh who did it the most._

_“Okay, but look after yourselves.” You may act like nothing got to you most of the time but it really did all affect you. Quite deeply._

_Sure you and North didn’t technically get along. Though you knew she enjoyed egging you on just as much as you enjoyed egging her on. You caught her smiling several times as you were walking away from your sparring sessions and sometimes even after a heated discussion._

_For Josh it was the fact you cared for the other androids and that Josh did as well that made you both like each other more. It was just him not liking you going out on your own that raised your hackles around him. He was right though, if you got into a bad situation you wasn’t 100% sure how well things would go down._

_Simon? Well you had a soft spot for him and it wasn’t because he looked like Daniel. He seemed to know exactly what to say to calm you down. He was a really good friend. The only one you had told about the RK800 model you had seen which according to the news after the Daniel event was called Connor. Which after seeing him again you had looked into. He was worried when you said you saw him again, in fact he seemed even more wary of you leaving Jericho._

_Because if that Android was walking around again. Who knew what it meant for deviants. You glance at North and decide you might investigate Connor a bit more. If he indeed was looking into deviants then you all needed to know more about him._

_Simon knew you could likely help a lot on this mission, but he was right. You looked at the child android once more. You was needed here. In the next moment you surprised yourself by hugging Simon. “I’m serious don’t get hurt.” You step back knowing there was a hint of blue to your cheeks with the others looking at you in surprise in that moment. Simon was just smiling. He nodded and then slowly all four of them left. Josh, North, Simon and the new android. Markus._

_You wasn’t too sure what to make of him, but having overheard his conversations earlier you decided he was likely one of the good ones. He didn’t seem to like violence towards humans but that could easily change. You hoped your opinion on violence never changed. But circumstances always change, maybe one day a human would do something you’d find unforgivable? You hoped not, and if they did that you wouldn’t react in a way that would make North proud._

Being reckless wasn’t the reason North didn’t want you going though, it was that you were pro human. You didn’t think you were reckless. You actually took careful steps to not be noticed as an android when leaving Jericho. However it was quite obvious to everyone that Josh did indeed think you were reckless. Though it didn’t stop him liking the rest of your personality. You did have civil conversations with Josh. You were both against violence after all. That certainly helped. Also the fact when you trusted another android you would share the location of Jericho. 

The latter gave you plus points with everyone. Even North. Anything about helping other androids gave you plus points with her. It was just your non violent idealism that gave you minus points.

If you were more like North you don’t think you’d get along with a lot of the androids here at Jericho. Well a mixture of North and your tendency to leave when others wished you didn’t. That would be a dangerous combination.

You were one of the new AP700 models. You often wondered if your owner had owned any other android before you. But you had no clue. You were one of the higher versions of the AP700, your owner had a lot of money and liked to show off that they had bought one of the most expensive versions of the AP700. For reasons you and others likely did not understand. 

AP700 can cook, care for children though your owner had none, complete everyday tasks, speak multiple languages and was programmed with a bit of self defence. The latter at the request of your owner. They paid good money to add that to your programming. You believed it had to do with them being constantly worried they would be mugged on the way home from shopping. They insisted to go with you in case you did something wrong. 

You had once given North some tips in self defence, and that was when you had arrived not too long after her, also that was one of the reasons that had caused you both to begin sparring. 

Something about what happened to her spooked her. She hadn’t told you and you hadn’t asked. It was her business to share it if she wanted. For now you were just happy that you had sparred with her. She likely was also happy with something to do other than stand around. It had improved your coordination with fighting, as you had yet to use that programming. It was true it came quite natural to you, but it didn’t hurt to practice to improve. Even as an android.

It was during one of these sparring sessions that you had come up with a name. Mainly due to North asking you constantly about it. Saying she was never going to call you AP700. She seemed proud for a second when you finally told her the name you had decided upon.

Though you trained with North, you didn’t want to know what would happen if you ever got caught. As sparring did nothing for preparing someone with little skill going up against someone who might be trained in more than basic self defence. Or in the case of androids, well programed. 

“Can you tell me a story?” Your smile is genuine as you look at the child android.

“What kind of story?”

“The future?” Their small hand grips yours as they focus all their attention on you.

You brushed the hair of the child android aside. “One day we are going to live happily alongside humans. Sure there will still be those that stand against us. But I believe there are many more who will agree with our cause.” Stroking their hair was a serene feeling, “It will be then that we won’t have to salvage from our own kind anymore. We will have access to parts. No longer hunted. Maybe even have our own homes?” A hollow laugh, “That would be good right?” You force yourself to look down, these were the hardest moments of your life.

You brush their hair once more before leaning down and placing a kiss on their forehead. Tears streaming down your face. Their hand was loose in yours. But they had a smile on their face. You stroked their face before closing their eyes. You vaguely heard the return of the others, and cheers from the other androids. But you wouldn’t cheer, if they had only returned ten minutes earlier. They would still be alive. 

You knew it was harsh blaming them, but you needed someone to blame. It was getting harder and harder taking parts from the dead to save the lives of the living. Yet with their return maybe that was over? You start to glance in the direction of where you believe they are when you notice a pair of feet stood near you. Your eyes travel from the feet up to the knees, up the thighs, hips, torso until you finally your gaze finally meet two different colour eyes. Those eyes were filled with anger and pain.

“They died not longer after you left. There was nothing you could have done.” You say as you slowly stand. They had been gone hours, and even though you wanted to blame them you didn’t want this new android to blame himself for not making it back in time to save them.

“We could have been quicker. Humans could treat us better.”

You put a hand on his shoulder, “Markus, not all humans are to blame.” Some were to blame for their actions but not all. Just like all androids shouldn’t be blamed for the actions of a few. 

He could see the smile on their face, “They were happy.” His gaze came back up to meet yours. “Thank you.”

Blinking in shock. Had he just thanked you? “There is no need to thank me. You’re the one who is making things better for us all.” 

“They should not have had to die, but they died happy.” A small hollow smile that reflects your own appears on his face, “You made them happy. Thank you.” He then begins to walk away, “If you wish to help in other ways, I am more than open to hear your thoughts.”

To say you were flabbergasted would be an understatement. This new android was full of surprises. First he thanked you for something he didn’t have to thank you for. Twice. Then he says he wouldn’t mind hearing your thoughts. 

Glancing in the area of the others you see that they all seem fine. So without a second thought you walk over to Simon and hug him. You felt blank. You was hoping the hug would change that. Sure the talk with Markus was interesting, but the child dying was now making you feel cold.

__________________________

North was once more surprised when you hugged Simon, she had seen you conversing with Markus, wondering what was being said. But had remained near the others while sorting out what needed to be used that night.

She had however not seen your face during your discussion, but as walked over to Simon she had. Never before had she seen you such devoid of emotion. Tear tracks still glinting on your face. She glances in the direction the child was in and saw the position they were in. You had closed their eyes and placed their hands over their heart.

A wave of anger and anguish rushed over North so she closed her eyes to keep the storm at bay. Would anyone ever learn that they needed to be on the offence with the humans? Look at what they were doing, what they had already done. They would never learn.

She opened her eyes only to jump slightly back, you were in front of her. “You okay North?” They look you over for what she doesn’t know. “You’re not hurt are you?” They look at Simon, “Were any of you hurt?” He shakes his head. Their eyes dart back to her, “North?”

She pushes passed you as she say, “I’m fine.”

She hears you sigh in frustration but they do nothing as she walks away. She breathes a sigh of relief. She wasn’t use to this side of you. You always look so calm and collected even when you were arguing with her. But never had you looked so empty. Even as you asked if she was okay you had no expression on your face or in your eyes. Your normally expressive eyes devoid of anything. It was throwing her through a loop seeing you like that. Sure neither of you got along well, but never had you shown her concern.

She finds her eyes darting to the child again, maybe that was the last straw. Maybe now you would listen to her arguments about teaching the humans a lesson. 

__________________________

Another sigh leaves you as you glance at Simon, “What happened?” Your eyes widen when he tells you what happened. That North wasn’t very happy that Markus hadn’t listened to her when the humans nearly caught them.

Your initial opinion of Markus seemed to be correct at least. He was turning out to be a good leader whether he wanted to lead Jericho and the androids or not. Today he had started the beginning of something either great or the beginning of the end for deviants.


	4. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Italics are flashbacks_  
> 
> Main POV is the reader however there is several other POV’s in this fanfic as well.
> 
> **Warnings:** mentions of death

**November 7th**

You had helped with what you could only call a funeral for those that had died. Including the child. You had left Jericho unnoticed, though you felt it was likely noticed by now that you were gone. You wanted to investigate into Connor more. But at the same time you needed to get out of Jericho.

This feeling of emptiness was driving you insane. You wanted to feel rage, sorrow anything but this void inside you. You watch as humans make their way home, some staggering in their drunkenness. It was very early. 1 am.

You decided to walk through a park that you had previously found relaxing, hoping it would trigger some form of emotion from you. When you spotted a parked car towards the other end of the park.

Your eyebrows turn downwards in a frown wondering who was here so late. Surely no one brought their kids out this late when it was this cold? Not that you could personally feel the cold but you knew it was cold out. The snow happened to be a good indicator of that, as well as your internal thermometer. The one that told you if your systems were going to get damaged from the cold.

Thankfully it wasn’t cold enough for that to happen.

You spotted two shapes towards the right of you and the car. Curiosity got the better of you, you walked closer thinking you had seen a glimpse of blue on an arm. You got closer without making a sound, nearly gasping when you realised the android you were currently looking at was the RK800 android. Connor.

You quickly make sure you weren’t visible to either him or the human sat on the backside of the bench. You didn’t want to leave in case you made a noise and interrupted whatever was going on, but also you didn’t want to get caught. He was getting quite the reputation for going after deviants.

“Before… Before nothin’.” He sounded… he sounded like you felt. Empty. You wish you could talk to this human and ask him why you felt so empty. How do you make yourself feel again? Even seeing Connor wasn’t really making you feel anything. You had thought seeing him again would. Every time before you had felt something. Even a little fear at being caught. True you still didn’t want to get caught but the fear was gone.

It was like the death of the child was the final straw, was this what humans called a break down? Surely it would be more than feeling empty. But the human nearby sounded like he felt what you felt. Nothing. Just a massive void waiting to be filled.

“We’re not making any progress on this investigation.” Your eyes widen at the new conversation, one that could very easily help the others at Jericho if they gave away enough information. “The deviants have nothing in common. They’re all different models, produced at different times, in different places.”

“Well, there must be some link.”

You were more than curious to hear Connor’s opinion on what that link could be.

“What they have in common is this obsession with rA9. It’s almost like some kind of myth.” He wasn’t wrong there. Though you yourself didn’t know whether to believe in rA9 or not. If they existed why hadn’t they done something sooner?

“Something they invented that wasn’t part of their original program.”

“Androids believing in God. Fuck, what’s this world coming too?” Your breathing started to speed up a little, not sure how to take the humans words. Especially when his voice didn’t really match the words. The words themselves could easily be taken out of context. His voice however. He sounded unsure. Like he himself couldn’t quite believe that androids could believe in a higher being. Or maybe it was the fact that androids believing such a deity meant they could be alive. Something he may have not considered too much before.

“You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant. Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden club?”

“Those two girls, they just wanted to be together. They really seemed, in love.” Tears come to your eyes hoping that those two girls were alive. It seemed like some form of revelation for the Detective however. Like he was slowly coming to realise maybe androids are alive. How else could we love? Truly be in love. Not that you knew the emotion very well. It was true you loved Simon but not in the way the Detective was talking about.

“They can simulate human emotions, but they’re machines. And machines don’t feel anything.” Your hands slowly begin to turn into fists at his words. Connor was indeed beginning to make you feel emotions but not ones you were expecting. But what could you expect from an android who hunted deviants? He didn’t know better. You shook your head in frustration, you shouldn’t be angry with him. He honestly thought it was a malfunction who was you or anyone else to tell him otherwise? He should learn that for himself.

But was the anger only towards him?

“What about you, Connor?” You find yourself nodding to the detective’s question, what about Connor? You hear as the bench creaks a little under the shift of the detectives weight as he sounds like he begins to stand. You hear a slight clunk of a glass bottle being placed down at the same time. “You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?”

This sounded like a very personal conversation the more time you waited to leave, but your body just wouldn’t move.

“You know exactly what I am. In any case, I don’t see how that is relevant to the Investigation.”

“You could have shot those two girls, but you didn’t. Why didn’t you shoot, Connor?” You heard someone being shoved and couldn’t help but lean slightly around the corner. You saw Connor stumble slightly backwards, you wanted to intervene but you had no idea why. Maybe it was the same instinct from that first time you saw him? You wanted to help him, protect him. You cared about him. But after realising with a great relief he had let the two girls go, you were curious as to why as well.

“Hm, Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?”

“I could have shot them if I could, why would I let them escape?” The next movement was an immense shock to you, yet you could do nothing. It was like you were frozen. It was like that feeling of not being able to do anything because you were not ordered to. Except now you could help but you found you couldn’t move.

He had a gun pointed at Connor. “But, are you afraid to die Connor?”

“I would certainly find it regrettable to be.. Interrupted. Before I can finish this investigation.” Your brows furrow at his words. It certainly sounded like a yes but at the same time a way to avoid the question.

“What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?”

You didn’t want him to pull the trigger and you really believed he wouldn’t. He seemed to like Connor. Even if he had an odd way of showing it.

“I doubt there’s a heaven for androids.” You felt a colder breeze on your face, you lifted your hand and was shocked to find you were crying.

“Having existential doubts Connor? Sure you’re not going deviant too?” It certainly sounded like he was.

“I self test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not.”

You can’t the stop the sigh of relief as the detective lowers his gun, your hand jumps to your mouth hoping neither had heard it. You knew coming over here had been a bad idea.

“Where are you going?”

“To get drunker. I need to think.” Hearing footsteps you quickly and hopefully quietly move so they won’t spot you. Not realising it had only been one set of footsteps and that you had made yourself quite visible to the other android.

Your brow furrows when you see the detective get in his car, but no Connor. Your head snaps to the side eyes widening in alarm when you come face to face with Connor. His eyes showing recognition. You knew this had been a bad idea. Now you were putting Jericho at risk.

__________________________

Connor’s eyes followed Hank as he walked towards the car, leaving Connor there. But as he walked past one of the trees he spotted movement on the other side of the tree.

Someone had been listening to them. He walked to them quietly, realising that they had not yet noticed he had not followed Hank.

He was looking for any signs they were an android, but paused when their head snapped towards him. It was them. He had no idea why the next words came out of his mouth, when he should be taking them in. They were deviant. But he found himself asking, “Why?”

It is when their face is more in the light that he notices tear tracks on their face, had they been upset at the idea of Hank shooting him? They had a tendency of being in places when he was in trouble. It added to his frustration that he wasn’t completing his mission. He had chose to save Hank instead of going after Rupert and had chosen to the let Traci’s go. But why?

Now he had another chance of bringing a deviant in, and he wasn’t. What was wrong with him? Was he truly deviating? His scans said he was not. So what was happening? He blinked when he realised they had said something.

They cleared their throat, “Why, what?” He was sure that hadn’t been what you said, yet he decided to let it go. “Why did you try to save me on August 15th?”

They shrug and look away uneasily, “I didn’t want you to die.”

“We are machines. We do not die.” Their fists clench at his words but otherwise they do nothing. “Why are you upset?”

“That guy…”

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

“Him. He had a gun pointed at you. Okay I was ninety-nine percent sure he wouldn’t shoot. But it was still… overwhelming. I suppose another shitty thing to add to an over all shitty 24 hours.” They seemed surprised that they had told him so much, brows furrowing in confusion.

They had been worried about him. “I hunt deviants. Why worry about me? Would it not be more beneficial for me to be gone?”

They shake their head, “I don’t care that you hunt other androids well I do, but it is in your program. You can’t not do it.” It looked like that wasn’t exactly what they wanted to say, “I don’t want to see you get hurt. I have no idea why. I just don’t. So if you can’t fight for yourself. I will.” There was a clear conviction in your eyes. “Even if you don’t know it, I will be fighting not just for my freedom. But yours too.” They took a step back, “Why are we talking? If you hunt deviants why aren’t you bringing me in?”

“I…” He didn’t know why. “I don’t know.” He looks up at you. “I should be, my programming is telling me to but I don’t want to.”

“Eye for an eye?” It was his turn to be confused. “I tried to help you, so maybe you’re helping me now by not turning me in?”

Was that it? It sounded logical. But at the same time it was going against his programming. Their eyes kept darting to his LED which was flashing between yellow and red. He stepped towards them knowing he should bring them in.

A sigh left them when they realised he had come to a decision, “Sorry.” Again he was confused, until they did a full about turn and legged it.

Working out the safest route and fastest route. Like always he went for the fastest route and so he gave chase.

__________________________

You ran as if your life depended on it. At this moment it very likely did depend on it. But the android behind you whether he knew it or not depended on you living too. You had meant what you said. You were going to fight not only for your own freedom, but his too.

You needed to lose him, without getting him hurt and without leading him anywhere near Jericho. You went through several alleys before deciding to run across a very busy road. It would be very risky. If he died. he would likely be put into a new model. You had no such luck. If you died, that would be it. The end.

__________________________

He was gaining on you when you decided to go across the road, he calculated that it would be very risky. Moreso for you than himself. You after all would remain dead if you died. He would be brought back.

He didn’t know why the thought of you being no more affected him so much but it did. So while running across the road and avoiding traffic he found himself looking more for ways to keep you safe than catching you.

So when you tripped and was about to be hit by a car he leapt forward shoving both you and himself out of the way. They were clearly in shock when he helped them, as was he. But he continued to try and cross the road. This time trying to help you get across the rest of the way. However he knew his programming would likely kick in, and then he would capture you and turn you in. Where you would be examined, tortured and killed by Cyberlife while they try to work out what makes a deviant a deviant.

They were at the last bit of the road, he saw a heavy truck headed their way and ‘miscalculated’ how to cross.

__________________________

You were breathing heavier than ever before. No idea what was going on. One second he was chasing you to capture you and then he saved you from death. Now he was helping you get across the rest of the road. Was it because he wanted you whole to bring back to Cyberlife? It certainly seemed like that could be the case, but the slightly wide eyed expression on his face said otherwise. He had done it to save you. Not in order to have a living deviant but to make sure you lived.

In the last split second you could have sworn he made a decision, what that decision was you had no time to work out as a heavy truck was seconds from hitting both yourself and him. Just as you was about to try and shove him to safety, he beat you to the punch and you found yourself falling to the side of the road. You looked up in time to see his eyes connect to yours as he was hit by the truck.

“Connor!” You don’t know how long you remained there, it felt like a century. You knew you had to leave. People would come for his body. You stood on shaky legs, a river of tears flowing from your eyes. Your eyes looking at the strewn parts across the road before you turned and left.

He had saved you. You were sure that was what he had calculated. The chances of survival. He had chose you. You did not know why. But you seriously hoped he would be brought back. Just as you made it up the incline on the side of the road you turned back, “I will fight for you Connor, even if it costs me my life.”

It was midday by the time you got back to Jericho, looking worse for wear. Simon was one of the first to go to you. “Y/N are you alright?” He looked truly worried.

You nodded, even though you didn’t feel alright at all. Then you looked at Markus. “What can I do to help?”

He didn’t ask what happened, “Help us make a plan to get into Stratford Tower.” So you did just that. You opted out of going with them, adding that too many androids would likely get them caught. They nodded but you felt their gazes on you as you left the area. The rest of the day you sorted out the stuff they had gotten the previous day. Needing anything to concentrate on.


End file.
